Imaginary
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: AU. In a world where vengeance is seen as an International Delicacy, 7 devious vixens, who thrive on killing with their powers find themselves dealing with the wrong set of people. Lita, Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Molly, Ivory & Stephanie
1. Default Chapter

Title: Imaginary  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (violence, a little drama, language and slight sexuality)  
  
Summary: In the world where vengeance is seen as an international delicacy, female vixens take things to the extreme but unleashing their fury on the wrong set of people.  
  
Main Characters: FEMALE: Molly Holly, Dawn Marie, Trish, Victoria, Ivory, Stephanie McMahon  
  
MALE: Randy Orton, John Cena, Dave Batista, Undertaker, Eddie Guerrero among others.  
  
Note: Completely AU, this is a world of vampires and slayers and all things supernatural.  
  
Note 2: Title from the song by evanescence. Most of the story will be played with their music  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the above-mentioned people, or anything mentioned in this fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Screaming, panting and gasping for breath, she ran down the street as fast as her feet could take her. Her high heels long gone, she ran barefoot on the hard concrete road, ignoring the pain that surged through her ankles. Whimpering and afraid to turn back to see the shadow following her, she kept her eyes locked in front of her, trying to run faster, if that was even possible.  
  
"God help me," she cried. Tumbling over a rock, she fell forward, her face landing hard on the cement ground. Muffling her screams, she quickly got up, running as fast as she could. Her hopes suddenly skyrocketed when she saw the streetlights a few blocks away. "Some one can help me," she panted.  
  
Limping most of the way, she tried to muffle more screams of pain as she almost reached her destination. She already could see everything happening, herself being saved, away from all this evil.  
  
Almost..............  
  
She screamed then she felt a foot kick her down by her lower back, her face falling hard on the concrete road. Starting to cry, she tried to crawl away, but something, or should it say, someone was holding her back. Scratching, clawing and gripping the ground, she tried to break free, but to no avail. Whatever was holding her had a good grip, and they had no intention of letting her go.  
  
"Now now Nidia, if you hold still, this wont hurt much," the voice said, not a flicker of remorse noticeable in its wake. The voice low and seductive and extremely sexy was slowly humming a joyful tune, seemingly getting ready to do some serious harm. Nidia softly screamed as she felt what she was a heel pushing on her lower back, pushing her further into the ground.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," Nidia cried. The voice merely chuckled, although it was that of amusement. Taking her heel away, she slowly made a few steps forward. Squatting down, she looked at the Spanish diva, an evil look on her face. "Don't worry baby, I'm not in the mood for a long hauled death tonight, but honestly I am a little bored, so it might be dreadful," she seductively and coldly replied.  
  
Nidia lifted her face to look at her villain, more tears falling down her face at the malice and force she met in those dark brown orbs. The woman in question wiped away a strand of Nidia's hair, a fake look of pity on her face. "Aww poor baby," she whispered, kissing Nidia's forehead lightly. Whimpering, Nidia tried not to cry, but to no avail.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Nidia cried. The vixen smiled and stood back up. Pushing her long black trench coat to the side, she took out her iron claw and placed it on her index finger on her right hand. "Nidia, Nidia, Nidia, will you never learn to clean up your mess young lady? You have been a bad little girl and you need to be punished," she simply replied, nodding her head and humming her song.  
  
Pulling her black leather glove tighter onto her left hand, she cracked all her fingers. She proceeded by taking out a little handkerchief, and slowly began to clean her iron claw. To afraid to do anything, Nidia closed her eyes and bowed her head back down. Whimpering some more, she began to pray in Spanish, asking the lord to save her from this evil.  
  
The vixen merely laughed, a sigh escaping her lips. "Sweety, God will not save you, I just hope he will let you through heaven's door, seeing how you have been a sinful women these last few weeks," she sadistically said. Nidia cried even louder, realizing that she had nowhere to go and that she was basically screwed. The woman then flipped Nidia on her back, and placed her foot on Nidia's stomach, causing the Latina to cough for breath by the pressure that was being put on her.  
  
"It's time honey. Say goodbye to earth, because you are going to either heaven or hell," the vixen smiled. She then squatted down on Nidia's stomach, tracing Nidia's neck and collarbone with her claw. Nidia started to breathe hard, her sobs choking in her throat. The diva merely smiled, a look of accomplishment on her face. "Good, your scared, that's one task already," she smirked.  
  
Tracing the claw down lower, she ripped the top of Nidia's shirt, somewhat surprised that she found a necklace with a cross pendant lying on her breast. Smirking, the longhaired seductress pulled at the pendant, ripping off Nidia's throat. Holding the necklace between her fingers, she cocked a brow up, returning her eyes towards Nidia. "Ah, so you not just a whore, you're a catholic whore. Tsk tsk tsk, shame on you Nidia," she teased.  
  
"What have I done to you?" Nidia screamed, kicking her feet as hard as she could. Feeling a bit annoyed the diva merely shrugged and got back up, flipping the necklace in her hand. "You have done many things Nidia, so many things worth my death penalty, but for now, the main reason I will kill you is because of your carelessness," she calmly replied, tapping her boot-covered foot on the floor.  
  
"You see Nidia, you remember the lovely poodle Fi Fi right?" she continued. To afraid to move, Nidia just kept her eyes locked the black-dressed diva. "You killed that poor little rodent, and for that you must pay. I don't take kindly to animal killers," she said. Stepping back to Nidia, she bent down, causing her silky hair to cascade over her shoulders. She dangled the necklace above Nidia's head, a grin on her face.  
  
"You see this necklace?" she asked. And suddenly, a flame came out of her palm and the whole necklace set a fire. Nidia screamed, a horrified look on her face. She evil grin back on her face, she cocked her head to the side, and then broadly smiled. "Bye bye hun, tell me how you immortal trip to heaven was," she said. And with a snap of her fingers, Nidia was set ablaze.  
  
Screaming for dear life, Nidia rolled around, but no use, after a few minutes of screaming, the squirming subsided and she died. Wiping her hands together, she smiled to herself, looking down on the ashes of her accomplishment.  
  
"Victoria, was that really necessary?" a voice asked. Recognizing the voice right away, Victoria turned around, her hair flipping with the motion. She smiled as she saw her partners in crime Dawn Marie, Molly, Stephanie McMahon, Ivory, Lita and Trish Stratus standing in front of her. All the seductive vixens covered in black leather clothing, they made their way towards Victoria, looking down at the ashes.  
  
"What, that I killed her?" Victoria asked in an innocent voice. Stephanie smirked, but still looked a little serious. "No, but did you have to make so much noise? They could have heard you," she said. Victoria snorted, looking around to her surroundings. "Steph, we are in the 21st century in an alley in New York City. Nobody gives a damn if they see somebody kill anybody on the streets," Victoria smartly replied.  
  
Molly laughed, and bent down at the ashes, examining the burnt rubble. "Better safe than sorry," she said. Passing her hand over the ashes, the spot where Nidia had lay was no covered in ice, thanks to the ice hashes from the lovely brunette. "Double safe," Dawn Marie said. Raising her eyes to the sky, her eyes lit up and within seconds the rain came pouring down, crashing as buckets onto their petit bodies.  
  
Molly and Ivory were walking when Victoria jumped on Molly's back. "So ladies, have fun without me?" she asked, holding Molly tightly. Molly chuckled. "Looks like you had more fun without us," she replied. Victoria smiled. "I always have fun," she said.  
  
And so the 7 dominant vixens disappeared as creatures in the night, as they have done for the past 4 years, sending terror down the mortal's spine and wreaking havoc at any possible moment. This was their group, the 7 of them, making earth as close to hell as they possible could.  
  
Stephanie McMahon, the leader of the pact. The kinder of the divas, with the power of levitation, she was more the commander, rather than the fighter. Setting out orders, she trained her divas to be fighters, as she was master ninja.  
  
Victoria, the playful of the divas. Extracting pleasure from torture, the pyromaniac had a fondness for long torturous deaths, and also a passion for iron claws, as she so often sported on her right index finger.  
  
Lita, the fearless fired redhead, the sporty and daring one of them all. With the power of telekinesis and telepathy, she portrayed that of an ever- alert panther, ready to strike at any given moment.  
  
Trish Stratus, the blond bombshell. The most seductive of them all. Using her sexuality as a distraction to her prey, she had the power of turning into any living mammal, disguising herself most of the time as a tiger, mutilating her prey.  
  
Molly, the most mysterious of the vixens. With the power of ice, she was more the bookworm of the group, the one that thought everything through and made all the plans. Having a soft spot for children, she was the saddest of her friends, hiding deep dark secrets and sadness that only her pact knew of.  
  
Dawn Marie, the tempting brunette that knew everything in the mortal world, she was the messenger to the ladies, giving the inside scoop from the mortal world to her pact. With the ability to control the weather, she often used them in the form of distraction and cover up, although uses her lightning bolts in the heat of battle.  
  
And last but not least, there was Ivory. The oldest and wisest of all. With the power of teleporting and morphing. She can sonically shift the atoms and molecules of her body and of whatever clothing she is wearing so as to change her and its appearance, basically looking like a clone of her suspect. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Imaginary

**Author**: Steffie

**Rating**: PG 13 (violence, a little drama, language and slight sexuality)

**Summary**: In the world where vengeance is seen as an international delicacy, female vixens take things to the extreme but unleashing their fury on the wrong set of people.

**Main Characters**: FEMALE: Molly Holly, Dawn Marie, Trish, Victoria, Ivory, Stephanie McMahon, Lita

MALE: Randy Orton, John Cena, Dave Batista, Undertaker, Eddie Guerrero among others.

**Note**: Completely AU, this is a world of vampires and slayers and all things supernatural.

**Note 2**: Title from the song by evanescence. Most of the story will be played with their music

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the above-mentioned people, or anything mentioned in this fic.

* * *

"Well, what can you tell me Dr. Guerrero?" the ambulance driver asked. Eddie Guerrero sighed, standing up from his squatting position. Taking off his rubber gloves, he sighed again, looking at the skinny ruffled driver. A tired look on his face, he ran a hand through his slightly spiked hair, shoving the gloves in his bag. Grabbing a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he pressed his back against the side of the ambulance, offering the driver a cigarette as well.

"Nothing but ashes. Somebody must have burnt some rubble or garbage," the forensic anthropologist replied. A frown crossed the Latin lover's face as he had hoped to find something more, something more then just garbage, something real and worth taking the time to look over. "And you are upset about that?" the driver asked, seemingly confused by Eddie's facial expression. Eddie shrugged, lighting his cigarette. "Yeah kinda," he mumbled.

"So you actually want to find a dead body or something?" the driver asked, a slight gasp in his voice. Eddie chuckled, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. "Well yes and no," he replied. The driver shot Eddie another confused look. "How so?" he asked, taking the lighter and lighting his own cigarette. Eddie in return kept quiet for a moment, looking out in front of him, deep in thought.

What did he really want? Did he really want to find a dead body, maybe evidence of a murder scene, suicide, anything that could be seen as a crime? Did he really want to have to break it to someone's family that he found a dead family member? Or did he want to find a corpse so that he could do what he loved to do? It may seem cruel, but Eddie wanted some excitement. It had been a while since he could do his job properly. And the only way for him to do his job was for him to have a corpse in the first place. Granted, it had been a while since he had been given a case. Odd he thought. Suddenly there were no mysterious corpses on the streets of New York.

"Doctor?" the driver called out when Eddie didn't reply. Eddie himself was deep in thought, the furrowing of his brows making it obvious. But he shook out of his gaze at the sound of the driver's voice. He chuckled for a moment, as though embarrassed by his trail of thought. "Maybe one day you'll understand kid. One day you'll know what it is like to feel the rush and the excitement of your job," the Latin replied, before turning, making his way back to the passenger side of the ambulance. The driver nodded, taking the hint that he wanted to leave.

"Don't worry Doctor. This is New York City. Dead bodies pile up on a daily basis," the driver sighed before turning on the ignition and driving away. Eddie nodded, and turned his gaze to the window. "I hope so kid," he mumbled almost inaudibly. After seeing a huge billboard of a Loreal Model, Eddie realized that this was the first time he actually LOOKED at New York City. Granted he had been living there for about 5 months, it was only now that he took the time to look around. The driver noticed this and a smile smirk crossed his face.

"Too busy working to enjoy the sight?" he asked. Eddie nodded. "When you got a job like me kid, you tend to only look at the dead stuff and forget all the things around it," Eddie stated with a slight chuckle, although the driver seemed slightly repulsed. "What got you so interested in dead people anyway?" he asked. Eddie looked at him, and thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Chemistry and Biology freak," he merely replied. The driver was too gullible to see that Eddie was lying, but then again anybody would. But Eddie wouldn't let anybody know the truth, he just couldn't.

As a little boy, Eddie wanted to be an astronaut, but when his mother was mysteriously killed many years ago without proper explanation, Eddie wanted to find out what really happened. He became a forensic anthropologist to find the out the real way his mother died and he had been obsessed ever since. His mother, and many other similar victims were classified as "Unique" cases, as there was never a concrete grounds to base a case on. But he swore that he was going to find out, even if it killed him in the process.

"I never liked chemistry," the driver stated. Eddie laughed. This kid really was a joke.

Over on the other side of town, 2 detectives were walking down the street, both with a cup of coffee in hand. Fully dressed in black, their trench coats blowing in the wind, they headed to the diner on the corner. They had been getting a lot of calls lately, all related to the same thing. Strippers went missing, vanished without a trace. They were getting frustrated now, as they could never find a clue, lead or evidence of any kind that could help them out.

"Sometimes I think New York City is haunted," Randy Orton groaned. The younger of the two, and might one add the reckless one, shoved one hand in his pocket, trying to find his phone. "You thought your room was haunted," John Cena laughed, but soon stopped at the sight of the glare that he was getting from Randy. "Funny. But seriously, these hookers disappear and we can't find a damn lead. I think they've been abducted by aliens. That is really the only other logical explanation," the short haired man proclaimed. John rolled his eyes.

"They are strippers Randy," John corrected. Randy shrugged. "Hookers, strippers, same thing," he grumbled. John rolled his eyes, but a little chuckle still managed to escape his throat. "Right Randy, aliens took them, and now King Kong is getting rid of all the evidence," the part-time rapper joked. He ducked in time when he saw the coffee cup come flying his way.

"We are gonna find out what happened to those porn stars, and we are gonna find out soon," Randy said as he opened the door to the diner and stepped inside. John just shook his head, going through the door himself.

"Strippers Randy, they are stripper."

* * *

To be continued 


End file.
